Were Do I Come From?
by Anna Mae 2243
Summary: By Ankoku-Sensei: Little Fang is curious as to were she really came from. After trying to ask her father, with no luck, she finally gets to her mother for the answer!


It was late afternoon at the Fon home. Little Fang heard the front door slide open, she knew who it was instantly and left the housekeeper, Ming's, side to go and greet her father.

" Dad, dad! " She ran up and hugged onto his leg, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at her cyan haired father. The king kicking off his sandals.

He pet the kitten sitting on the young child's head." Hey, kitty-cat. What's got you so riled up? Ming making strawberry shortcake? " Grimmjow chuckled. Looking down at the energetic offspring.

She had a decent grip but he shook her off and headed for the sitting room and the waiting afternoon snacks.

Fang followed behind with a spring in her step." Mama's not home and I have a question! "

He looked back at her, putting his arm back through the sleeve of his kimono." What is it? "

Fang chirped." Where did I come from? "

Grimmjow froze." Ah…well, that's easy…" At a loss for words. He could give her the black and white but it would scar her for life and he knew it. Prompting mother to attack. He could sugar-coat it but he didn't know how to do that to save his own life. So, he just froze, locked in internal conflict with his mouth and his consciousness. She knew the mechanics but was she looking for a specific answer? Details? What should he say?

Fang stared up at him," Dad? " She tugged his kimono." Father? " She sighed and walked around him to the table for an Onigiri ball." Great…I broke dad…"

Nothing to do now but wait for mom.

Twenty minutes passed and finally the woman of the house came home. Slipping inside the front door, she took off her shoes and set her Zanpakuto down, about to head upstairs and change when her daughter approached her." Mama, I'm sorry."

The little bee was confused, looking down at her child, she asked." Why are you apologizing? "

And Fang took her mother's hand, leading her down the hall to the sitting room where daddy was still stuck in a loop. Fang pointed as she turned back to her mother." I broke dad…"

Soifon just stared for a moment." Well….I already got one child out of him, I suppose we don't need him anymore."

Fang giggled as she watched her mother walk up to Grimmjow." Alright, Grim, snap out of it. Come back to us."

Fang giggled again.

Grim looked down at his little honeybee with a grin," Hey, babe! " Looking at fang." Oh right…What was the question again? "

Fang looked at her mother who was In the dark here." Alright, what happened while I was at work? "

Her little girl stood forward, holding her kitten In her arms now like a soft plushie." I want to know where I came from! And Ming-San said I had to ask you or dad but dad kind of...died on me."

Soifon looked back at Grimmjow who had slipped away to go steal a few of the snack cakes that were sitting out with their tea. Rolling her eyes." You useless feline."

He scoffed." I coulda told her how I—"

The honey queen cut him off." Okay! Okay, thank you for not scaring our child for life."

He sat back with a huff and dove into the snacks.

Turning her eyes back to her waiting daughter. She looked at her little princess who seemed overly excited about this subject." So, mommy, please! Please, tell me where I came from! "

The little captain ran her hand through her raven black hair. She lead the child to the tableside and she sat down." Alright, tiger, I'll tell you."

Fang sat on her cushion, so eager she was jumping on her knees. Shiro just going along for the ride.

Soifon held out her hand to the little princess." Let me see your hand."

Fang seemed confused, looking at her father for confirmation before giving the honeybee her little hand.

Soifon pulled her daughters hand forward and placed it on her belly." This is where you come from."

Still confused, she looked up at her mother, cocking her head to the side. The fair skinned captain was smiling when Fang asked," Really? " Rubbing her mother's flat stomach." I was in there? "

Her mother nodded." A while back, your father decided he wanted to have a child. So, he put you inside me. " Holding her daughter's hand." And I carried you inside me for a long time—"

Grimmjow cut her off." I'll say! I thought that shit would never end! "

She growled at him," I'm trying to have a moment over here! "

He went back to his snacks." Fine, whatever, continue." Waving it off while he dined on a creamy melon ball.

The mother took a breath." Anyway, Fang, I carried you inside me for a about nine months and when you were ready, you came out to greet us." She could give hard details, but that's what would have scared her. She wanted to get the sweeter side knowing her child was already aware of the mechanics.

Fang glowed." I was in your tummy! "

She chuckled." Yes, you were when you were very tiny."

Fang chirped again." But, how did daddy put me in you? "

Without skipping a beat, Soifon replied." Oh, we had sex."

A realization. Grim blurted." I coulda told her that! "

Fang blinked." Oh! Okay, that makes sense now! "

Soifon pet Shiro." So, what brought this on anyway? " Going to get her cup of tea.

Fang moved into her seat and picked up a strawberry cake." Mr. Tsuchi said I am a hell spawn so I wanted to know where I came from. I knew he couldn't be right. Hell is not in your tummy. "

Both parents spit their tea out." He told you WHAT?! "

Just another day at the Fon home.


End file.
